Ash and Dawn: In Love
by pseudonym18123
Summary: A twist on Max Acorn's story, Ash and Dawn: Together. I highly recommend you read that story first, though our plots our the same till his chapter 9, when my story begins. Pearlshipping, contestshipping to be involved here. Has lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn woke up, lying in Ash's arms. Ash gave a loving gaze back, focused on her beautiful blue hair.

"Did we..."

Dawn didn't need to hear the rest of it. She gazed lovingly back at him, staring at his resilient, brown eyes.

"Yeah," Dawn responded, slowly changing back into her clothes. Ash also got out of bed, and put on his trademark cap. Suddenly, Pikachu came racing into his arms.

"Pi pikaaa"

"Hey buddy," "Wanna get ready for a new day?" Pikachu gave an excited, chirpy response. The two then resumed there Kant journey until...

"Free trip to Alola for two! Free trip to Alola for two!"

Ash and Dawn raced to the front of the crowd. "All it takes is to win the Fuschia Battle Competition, and you get two tickets to Hau'oli City" the vendor said. Ash, who has already won the Sinnoh League and was already a very powerful trainer, immediately signed up.

Later that day, the battles began. "Infernape, use Close Combat!" Ash commanded. "Bronzong, dodge, and use Psychic!" his opponent, Jackson, commanded. However, Bronzong was unable to dodge the attack, and because of Infernape's high level, it singlehandedly destroyed the Bronzong. "Bronzing is unable to battle, which means that the winner of the battle and the tournament is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" A crowd roared as the referee handed Ash the two tickets to Alola. Dawn blushed at the sight of it. Her Ash, HER Ash, had one just another competition. But the best of all was the fact that they were headed to Alola together.

Ash raced to the crowd, where Dawn rushed up to him, and the two had one big, passionate kiss. Why did Ash have to be such a good kisser?

As the two walked back to their hotel, many people recognized the two immediately. They recognized Ash as the ultra-powerful trainer who won the Sinnoh League and Dawn as the two time Sinnoh Grand Festival Champion who almost became Sinnoh contest girl but got just beat out by her best friend, Zoey.

"You two are a couple?" one fan asked.

"Dawn Berlitz, will you be my wife?" asked another.

Ash and Dawn avoided the paparazzi on their way back to the hotel, and once they got to the room, they wondered how to celebrate their victories.

"Since we have to fly to Alola next week, we should probably make our way to Vermillion anyway," Dawn said.

"Yeah, you said it," Ash said. "But first..."

Dawn caught Ash intently staring at her boobs. Dawn flashed him a look, and then a seductive smile. Ash, noticing, began to slowly start touching her all over. He ruffled her beautiful blue hair, causing the bluette to do the same.

"Oh, Ash!" she moaned seductively. Ash playfully raised an eyebrow. Ash slowly took off Dawn's bra, and she took of all her air rest, making her hair flow down like a river.

The two began heavily making out. "Oh, Ashhhh!" Dawn purred. Ash took off his shirt and pants, and then moved his chest on Dawn.

"Oh, Ash, I want to feel you inside me!"

Ash answered the challenge. Ash took his manhood, and thrust it up Dawn's hole. "Uhhh...harder...harder" yelled Dawn. "I love you, Dawn," Ash whispered in her ear. "Me, too Ash," she said. Ash stuffed his hog even harder inside the bluette. "Harder! Harder!" "I'm about to cum!" Ash screamed. The two slowly began relaxing, and Ash jizzed inside.

"That feels so good!" ash exclaimed as he put his pants back on. Dawn smiled back at him once more. At this point, what were they? Were they friends? Friends don't have sex with each other every day. Dating? Maybe. But that wasn't important. What was important was that they were the happiest they had ever been with each other.

"Come on." Ash said. "I know this really neat Kalosian restaurant called 'Le Boulange.' It's right by the Safari Zone," "Kalos..." Dawn thought very intently.

"Wait. Wasn't one of your closest travelling companions from Kalos?"

"Yeah. Serena. Why?"

"I wanted to know" the bluette responded. She thought of the other close girls Ash travelled with. Nina from Indiago, Ling from Chinana, Francesca from Española, Katy from Britannia, Paula from Italiana, Farrah from Saudarabiana, Jill from Austriallense, Gisele from Germanico, Emilia from Brasillial...there were too many to count.

"The most amazing thing is, it took you not that long, or did it?"

"Well, it kind of did," Ash said.

"But why did you return to see me? I'm not even a contest girl, like your friend May is,"

Ash didn't mind, because Dawn was more beautiful than any contest girl in his eyes. They way contest girls worked was that each of the eight Nipponian regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Tunod, Rajohoh, Grannoh, and Tanen, where contests originated, would each have a contest girl, one woman chosen through lots of battling and modeling contests, to represent and promote that region's contests. Dawn half-knew May would be an easy choice for contest girl. May was beautiful, strong, and extremely thin, meeting all the requirements. But there was a trade-off. Aside from the fact that contest girls had to spend a good amount of time modeling, they also had to live as maidens; they couldn't get married at any time as a contest girl, and if they did want to get married, they would have to resign. Dawn was aware of May's fondness for that green haired rose loving boy, Drew Hayden. May would either have to give him up or give her job up, something Dawn could never imagine to do, which was part of the reason she was partially relieved when she lost the contest battle to Zoey.

Ash caught Dawn thinking about all of this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing" she responded. Dawn loved everything about Ash; his total denseness, yet he could perfectly understand how she was feeling.

"How's the food? Isn't it great?"

"Absolutely? The Lumiose Gallete is just divine!" Dawn exclaimed.

After their meal, the two went back to their room, where they slowly undid each other's clothes once more.

"I love you, Ash"

"I love you Dawn"

That night, the two lovers slept in each others' arms, waiting for the next day's adventure.

Hi guys, so that's the first chapter of our story. If you wamt to see Dawn get knocked up, because let's face it, any girl who has that much unprotected sex should get pregnant, let me know in the comments. Let me know what you want to see when Ash and Dawn go to Alola, or if you want me to expand on the world of Contest Girls. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

One week later...

Dawn rose up out of bed, right out of Ash's strong, muscular arms, and got changed. Ash, almost telepathically, followed suit.

"Ash, today is the day we travel to Alola!" Dawn exclaimed. "I know!" Ash yelled. "Aren't you psyched?" "Absolutely!" Ash exclaimed. The two ordered a cab and drove straight for the airport. After an unusually long line in airport security and an even more unusual amount of Growlithe and Houndour - wait - that can't be right - sniffing everyone for an oddly peculiar amount of time, the two lovers headed straight for the gate. Dawn had texted Zoey the night before, and they were expecting to meet each other in the airport, since her flight to Saffron International was supposed to be landing at 9:30. Ash and Dawn's flight was at 11, so there was still time to meet Zoey. Ash was yearning for a battle, while Dawn really wanted to see how her career as a Contest Girl was going. Dawn had recently heard that May had amended the rules to make it that you needed to keep your virginity to be a contest girl, a rule which Dawn felt was directed her. Dawn and May were, pretty good friends, you could say. They would run errands for each other whenever they met, and would text about once a month, but they weren't' good friends. They weren't the type who would have battles 24/7 and trade Pokémon a lot. So it was possible that May could want some revenge on Dawn, something Dawn could ask Zoey, a good friend of hers, when her plane would arrive. _When_ it would arrive. It was already 10:00, and the plane hadn't even arrived at the gate. Dawn looked at the gate, and the very angry looking passengers who were supposed to be boarding at 9:45. That's when the "delayed" sign showed up in the flight monitor. Ash, as dense as usual, was caught up in reading the latest Pokemon Life magazine when he noticed his happiness looking concerned as she saw the monitor. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked. Dawn at first kept staring, and then she noticed him. "Oh, nothing. But the flight seems to be delayed." Dawn looked at her brand new Poketch. 10:30. Zoey's plane still hadn't landed, while Ash and Dawn's to Hau'oli was supposed to arrive in 30 minutes. That's when the TV turned on, which it rarely does, to CNN (yes, CNN exists in this fanfic) where there was a special report.

"This is a CNN special report. Air Kanto flight 578, from Castelia to Saffron, has reportedly veered off its track. GPS satellites are working to track the flight. We will keep you keep you posted on this developing story." the anchor said. That's Zoey's flight, thought Dawn. Ash's eyes bulged even further. He didn't know what to say at this point. He could feel Dawn touching his manhood for comfort at this point. He gave her a long, kiss on the cheek in response. It was already 11, and their flight had not even landed yet when that very fateful update showed up on the screen.

"As you can see, a fairly large passenger plane has crashed into Castelia City's Empire Tower. Obviously, a very destructive incident, as the cockpit seems to be fully within the tower. A large crowd running, quite a scene, actually, to be frank. All airspace had been cancelled, just to be on the safe side." Ash and Dawn looked at each other in disbelief. Their reaction was later confirmed when the ticket monitor had announced that their plane had returned back to Rustboro City, where it was flying from. Everyone on _that_ plane had gotten off safely, but Zoey...

Ash and Dawn, as it turned out, weren't going to be having the time of their lives in that tropical paradise in Alola after all. Instead, they were going to have to stay in Kanto. Which was fine by them, because it meant more time for Ash to show Dawn around Kanto. As the two left the airport, an even more cryptic news update flashed. "Castelia's Liberty Island has been the site of another crash. This may just be speculation, but I have a feeling this may be a planned attack..." A planned attack? On Unovan soil? "Babe, we should get going." Ash remarked. The two checked into a comfortable, four-star Saffron hotel, where Dawn couldn't bear to look at the news. At this point, the only thing that could make her happy was...

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Ash asked Dawn. Dawn nodded her head. Ash slowly ran his hand against the love of his life's soft skin. The two began French kissing, and Ash began to take off Dawn's clothes. But Dawn wanted something specific. "Your dick, I want to feel it inside of me!" Ash wondered why this was. Normally, Dawn just loved casual sex with him. Why did she want his penis so badly? "Guess it couldn't hurt, then." he said. Dawn got in position, and then began riding. "Oh, yeah!" The two began going till they both climaxed. But then, something happened. Ash jizzed out, but he was so engrossed that some of it went straight inside Dawn. "This...is so sticky!" she yelled. Ash tried to pull out, but his body kept telling him to let all of the semen to go in. "You're on your birth control, just in case, right?" Ash questioned. Dawn nodded. She was sure she had her birth control. It was second nature to her, she knew. Or she thought. It was kinda hard to tell. It'd been about two weeks since she last had her period, so she could never really tell. The two put their clothes back on, and then Dawn got back into Ash's arms. They turned the TV back on, where a huge, Mega Tyranitar was on a rampage, tearing up Nimbasa City.

"Good evening, we are live in Nimbasa City. The Ferris Wheel has been destroyed, and havoc is raging through Unova." Ash and Dawn looked even more frightened than before. What good would someone have trying to launch an attack on Unovan soil. Dawn's mind was thinking of both the cum inside her and the attacks. And what about Zoey. Another news bulletin came on. "Good evening, we have found the remains of all the bodies found at Empire Tower. Here's what we know: they plane struck the tower at 11:02 am...and coroners have been working at the wreckage to examine the body. They have found the body of every passenger and their Pokémon, except for Sinnoh contest girl Zoey Nozomi, of which they have found no remains of her. "So Zoey might still be out there" Ash theorized. "It can't be. How could someone survive a crash of that impact?" Dawn asked. "That said, I wonder what will happen to her position of Contest Girl?" That's when CNN turned to what May had to say. "We are in deep mourning of Zoey Nozomi, as well as the countless others who lost their lives in this tragedy. As per contest rules, the interim contest girl will be whoever Zoey had appointed to be her successor should anything happen." Dawn could see that May was trying to hold back all her tears and it wasnt' working. "Her handpicked interim Contest Girl is...Dawn Berlitz, Dawn thought to herself. "Ursula Deegan!" Ursula? Why Ursula of all people? Dawn knew Zoey favored her over everyone else. "If Zoey's body does not show up within at least a year, she will be considered legally dead, and her title will officially be given to Ms. Deegan. However, for Ms. Deegan to be considered the permanent Sinnoh Contest Girl, Zoey must only be missing for 30 days. Congratulations, Ursula!" Dawn had to turn off the TV. This was a mistake! Zoey had promised her the contest spot, not some girl with a Plusle and a Minun. "Piploo! Piploo!" Piplup tried to cheer Dawn up, all to no avail. "Pikachuuu! Pikachuuu!" "Hey, buddy!" Ash said. He had to face Dawn and tell her the truth. "Dawn, you can't be a Contest Girl because you're not a virgin." he said. Dawn slowly calmed down. Ash was right, she had to admit. But still, she couldn't get over the two shakeups that had happened. First, Unova suffers terrorist attacks. Next, Zoey is "missing" and Ursula is set to be the next Sinnoh contest girl. And, there is the part of Ash inside her that is yet to be touched upon. But the worry was palpable; even Ash could sense something. "Babe, everything will be okay." he assured her. Dawn hoped so. Dawn hoped so.

That's all, guys! Stay tuned for more of this story. So yeah, Dawn's life is not going so smoothly. Let me know if you want to see more of this plot develop, or you want me to throw in an M. Night Shyamalan type plot twist in here. But, yeah let me know how it was, and I will see you soon!


End file.
